This application is for the support of the overall research activities of the Virus Laboratory which include studies on the physical biochemistry of macromolecules, structure and chemistry of viruses, regulation of viral growth and development, bacterial genetics and physiology, growth and regulation of animal cells, animal development and neurobiology. The funds requested are to supplement the individual research grants of the senior staff members of the Virus Laboratory by providing for a variety of services and special facilities which are used by two or more faculty members. Partial support is requested for the wood, electronics, and machine shops, preparative centrifuge room, glasshouse facility, storeroom, drafting and photographic services, and the maintenance of specialized and expensive instrumentation such as ultracentrifuges, amino acid analyzers, and scintillation counters. Funds are also requested to pay the salaries of a limited number of professional personnel to assist the younger faculty members in the exploitation of important, unanticipated discoveries. At the present time the Virus Laboratory is staffed by 15 permanent staff members, 40 postdoctoral research associates, 50-60 predoctoral students, and about 122 people in a technical and clerical capacity.